Assassination Classroom: Warriors
by Rossete D Amore
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si en aquellas vacaciones de veranos hubiesen ocurrido de diferente manera? Cual seria la reacción al conocer a una chica y deberá integrarse a su clase. Mismos escenarios, dando paso a nuevas emociones, experiencias, amistades y nuevos encuentros... Todo puede pasar en un cerrar de ojos. Las vueltas del destino pueden a llegar a ser crueles otras... Y no tanto.


Assassination Classroom: Warriors

*Blah*: Pensamientos de los personajes.

\- Blah -: Diálogos de los personajes.

 _Blah:_ Cuando uno de los personajes hablan por teléfono, cartas escritas y recuerdos.

(N/a): Explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.: separación de situaciones, o al término de una situación.

Nota: Todos los personajes del anime/Manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu son propiedad de Yūsei Matsui yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión.

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo. Bajo la luz de la luna escarlata.

En una enorme pantalla plasma casi del tamaño de la pared se veía la clara imagen de Koro-sensei dándoles enormes guías de vacaciones de veranos, delante de esta se veía una oscura silueta que veía de extraña forma la pantalla furia mesclada con ¿Placer?, placer que tenía en mente ante la idea de tomar venganza.

Muy por detrás de él cuatro siluetas se encontraban sentadas en un enorme y elegante sofá de color blanco, de izquierda a derecha, un rubio que tronaba sus dedo de forma estrepitosa, una rubia de ojos dorados de gafas que tecleaba de forma rápida en una computadora portátil, un pelinegro que tenía su pistola en la boca y sus ojos no se encontraban en un punto fijo y por ultimo un hombre regordete con un sombrero estilo pescador.

\- Que bien, que bien todo va como quiero –la tenebrosa y distorsionada voz de aquel hombre retumbo en la silenciosa estancia- Fue buena idea que se colocaran esas cámaras, esos Mocosos no se han dado cuenta, mucho menos Karasuma –una risa socarrona se hizo presente- Sin duda mereces que te llamen la genio –siseo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y ponía su gran mano en la pantalla, la de lentes miro por un momento al frente sin expresión alguna y volvía a posicionar su vista al computador sin pronunciar palabra alguna- Recuerden que deben arreglar todo para viajar

\- De acuerdo a la información adquirida tendrán una estancia de tres días y dos noches en un resort de la isla Okinawa, tenemos la información de la localización, e investigado cual es el mejor punto para realizar sus planes –informo la algo aniñada voz de la rubia, un sonido que provenía de su computadora y cerraba esta- todo está listo para que inicie su plan la primera noche –el grupo de cuatro se levantó de su lugar dejando ver que la chica tenía muy baja estatura y muy joven- Eso es todo por hoy nosotros nos comunicaremos para informar cuando ya esté todo listo para marcharnos –dijo quitándose sus lentes y guardándolos siguiendo a los otros tres

\- Oh Nagisa no sabes cuánto espero que el momento ya llegue –La chica dio la última mirada viendo como el enfermo de su "Jefe" hacia una venganza al aire en contra de un chico de secundaria

Suspiro al aire al cerrar la puerta caminando de forma elegante para darle alcance al trio que la esperaba afuera del Hotel lujoso y privado, una vez que llego junto al trio el rubio entrego un aparato que rápidamente la joven comenzó a checar. Ese aparato tenía información de características, habilidades, estaturas, debilidades, información muy descastada de cada uno de los alumnos de la Clase-E.

Su mirada se dirigió al cielo dando un último suspiro, guardando todo la que tenía y subiendo al automóvil negro de vidrios polarizados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Después de esto, iremos de lleno a las vacaciones de verano pero… -Koro-sensei observo con una enorme sonrisa a cada uno de sus alumnos los cuales sonrieron al darse cuenta a lo que se refería- ustedes todavía tienen su mejor premio

\- Así es –Nakamura se levantó de su asiento mostrando una revista ondeándola de un lado a otro- ESTO, que obtuvimos gracias a la apuesta

\- Un privilegio otorgado al grupo con mejor calificaciones, en pocas palabras lo que normalmente siempre había sido para el grupo A pero… -Koro-sensei continuo con su sonrisa a su alrededor se veía a sus demás alumnos que leían aquella revista inclusive Karasuma-sensei y Bitch-sensei- Esta vez, los primeros 50 lugares fueron casi monopolizados por los grupos Ay E, y eso es porque ustedes también se lo merecen

\- VACACIONES DE VERANO –la mayor parte del grupo grito, con sus excepciones por supuesto Karma que solo sonreía

\- ¡El curso especial de verano de la secundaria Kunugigaoka! Nurufufufufu –Koro-sensei anuncio por ultimo riendo contento

\- ¡Tres días y dos noches en un resort de la isla Okinawa! –festejaron los alumnos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otra parte los de la clase A no estaban conformes con lo que sucedía y la mayoría de sus alumnos culpaba a los cinco virtuosos de esa clase, Asano observa todo en silencio, su paciencia se estaba acabando, y su furia desbordando de tan solo pensar en el hecho que una clase tan baja como lo era la Clase-E le haya vencido, vencido en su propio juego.

\- ¿Serán tan amable de guardar silencio? –la voz de Asano retumbo por todo el salón llamando la atención de sus compañeros su mirada mostraba enojo- Los perros perdedores sólo deben mantener sus hocicos cerrados –ninguno se inmuto por los insultos que daba este- siéntense hasta la próxima vez que tire de su correa

La mente del pelinaranja no podía dejar de pensar en su próxima venganza, jurando así que lo aria antes de monopolizar a su padre, lo primero que ahora le interesaba y su principal objetivo era la Clase-E.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Bien chicos, conforme a sus pedidos, la destrucción de tentáculos que se han ganado por derecho no tendrá lugar en este mismo salón –A pesar de su velocidad, no debía confiarse de sus alumnos muchos de ellos habían mejorado- Si no esto se llevara a cabo durante nuestra estancia en la isla Okinawa

\- A pesar de que con los siete tentáculos es una gran ventaja, no es lo bastante satisfactoria, así que también podrán utilizar la misma isla la cual está rodeada por agua, que es la debilidad de su profesor, con el objetivo de tomar mi vida –Karasuma e Irina observaban y escuchaban desde la puerta la rubia tenía una tenue sonrisa- La verdad sea dicha, ustedes realmente se han convertido en estudiantes formidables –cada uno de los chicos fue sonriendo con satisfacción, satisfacción que les había brindado la ayuda de su profesor- Ya he repartido la boletas de sus calificaciones a sus padres, ahora.. Estas son sus boletas de calificaciones… -Koro-sensei comenzó a escribir de forma rápida en una hojas en blanco que tenía y con su gran sonrisa arrojaba los papelea al aire– como asesinos de mí, su objetivo

Las masivas marcas con doble circulo llenaron por completo el salón, Karma observaba con indiferencia el lugar, mientras que otros miraban en forma de sorpresa por lo que había hecho su profesor-objetivo. Una bienvenida para la evaluación de los últimos tres meses de su blanco.

\- Vamos a hacer un uso completo de los fundamentos que hemos cultivado en ustedes durante el primer semestre, durante las vacaciones de verano, vamos a jugar mucho, estudiar mucho –Todos voltearon a las ventana por donde solía salir el pulpo gigante tenía una sonrisa socarrona y una líneas verdes lo coloreaban- Y ¡Finalmente a mata mucho!...

LOS FUNDAMENTOS DEL PRIMER SEMESTRE DE LA CLASE DE ASESINOS… ¡HA TERMINADO!

Victorio observando desde el techo como sus alumnos salían del edificio muchos alegres de haber terminado mejor que antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Quiero que me comuniquen con Rossete! –Lovro exigió sin éxito alguno- Donde se ha metido esta chica, se suponía que la llevaría conmigo para entrenar a esos estudiantes

\- Querido no deberías exaltarte –una mujer rubia de cabellera rubia y risada de ojos celestes apareció- Elea aparecerá cuando sea necesario, recuérdalo

\- Olga, creía tener posibilidades de contactarla, y que ella ayudara en esto después de todo es de la misma edad que esos chicos –suspiro rendido dejando de insistir por su teléfono

\- Rossete D' Amore-susurro Olga revisando el un papeleo de un informe

En una fotografía se podía observar una peliblanca de ojos turquesa su semblante era serio pero a pesar de solo ser una fotografía se podía ver que sus ojos irradiaban picardía, que a pesar de su posición y vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la junta con su demente jefe y de ordenar las coordenadas de su plan perfecto, la rubia, camino de forma perezosa por el pasillo que conducía hacia su habitación, introdujo su llave al cerciorarse de que nadie la había seguido adentrándose de forma rápida a este. Dejo su bolso en el sofá dejándose caer en este.

Vio por un momento delante de ella observando los papeles que tenía frente a ella, se trataban de varios documentos de distintas personas entre ellos los de distintos asesinos con una marca roja en forma de cruz, inclusive tomo seis informes en especial. En estos se mostraba a dos rubias, una peliblanca y dos pelinegros, Lovro Brofski, Olga, Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić.

\- Rossete D' Amore –susurro sonriendo socarronamente y aventaba este último informe en la mesa- Valla sí que todo esto será interesante –susurro observando el último informe observando la imagen de un tipo de pulpo- Muy interesante –dijo dejando el informes con los demás al parecer cada uno lo había descartado de su lista, pero extrañamente tenían una marca de circulo de color rosado, se levantó para encaminarse hasta la cocina sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador

Tomo el celular inteligente de generación que había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina en la mañana, lo encendió observando distintas llamadas perdidas, se encogió de hombros caminando hasta pasar por una gran pecera dejando caer el aparato dentro de esta provocando que se apagara definitivamente.

\- No creo que se moleste… -observo por un momento el celular que estaba en el fondo de la pecera- Le digo que se rompió –se encogió de hombros regresando al sofá y recostándose en este y tomando su bolso- Shiota Nagisa –Leyó en el aparato que le habían dado hace un par de horas- Akabane Karma… Un chico más que normal y el otro un rebelde sin causa –rio cubriendo un poco su rostro- Estas vacaciones si serán divertidas, tal vez les enseñe a lo que realmente llaman un asesinato… Tal vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche ya había caído unos se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas y aquellos que ya se encontraban no eran conscientes de lo que sucedería en el oscuro cielo, una sonrisa macabra dibujada en lo alto del cielo una enorme luna creciente se encontraba en su punto.

Solo aquellos que eran conscientes de aquel acontecimiento eran los alumnos y profesores del grupo de la Clase-E del Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Cada uno la podía observar desde su ventana aquella media luna que pintaba de rojo.

Una sombra se acercó a un gran ventanal llevaba una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabeza, su expresión mostraba seriedad y movía el líquido color carmesí que se encontraba en la copa que sostenía.

\- Luna escarlata –susurro frunciendo el entrecejo cerrando sus ojos- Porque tenía que aparecer ahora –abrió sus parparos dejando la copa en su mesa de noche


End file.
